phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Brand New Best Friend
Đây là bài hát thuộc tập phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Thể hiện bởi 2 Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz ở hai chiều không gian khác nhau. Lời bài hát Do you want some rice pudding? Blech, no, that's gross! It was a test. Almond brittle? Ooh, I love it the most! Do you collect coins? Yeah, just in case Vending machines become The dominant race I've been alone all these years With my irrational fears But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen. But now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Hmm, I thought I'd be taller I've been told I slouch I thought I've have both my eyes, y'know... It's in this pouch Ouch! Do llamas weird you out? Yeah, are they camels or sheep? No, no, I meant Lorenzo Oh, that's right, he played Meap! Now I know all about you And you know all about me Ooh-wee-ooh And now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Now that I've found you We can be a duo That's right. Twice the evil Double Doofenshmirtz Coming at you Fridays! What's that, are we doing a TV show together? Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should! Yeah, we'll see... Bản dịch Anh muốn ăn put-đinh gạo không? Không, nó kinh lắm! Chỉ là thử thôi. Ăn bánh hạch giòn không? Ồ, tôi thích nó nhất đấy! Anh có sưu tập tiền xu không? Có, để đề phòng Vì máy bán hàng tự động sẽ thống trị loài người Tôi đã cô độc bao năm qua Với nỗi sợ hãi vô lý này Nhưng không phải vì máy bán hàng. Nó sẽ xảy ra. Nhưng giờ đứng trước tôi đây 1 người tôi cảm thấy hài lòng Tôi đã tìm thấy 1 anh bạn mới và chính là tôi Tôi đã tìm thấy 1 anh bạn mới và chính là tôi Hừm, tôi tưởng tôi cao hơn chứ Đã nói là tôi bị gù mà Tôi tưởng tôi đủ 2 mắt Nó ở trong cái túi đây Ouch! Anh thấy lạc đà không bướu có lạ không? Chúng là lạc đà hay cừu thế? Không không, ý tôi là Lorenzo Ồ, đúng rồi, hắn đóng Meap! Giờ tôi đã biết tất cả về anh Và anh cũng biết tất cả về tôi Ooh-wee-ooh Và giờ đứng trước tôi đây 1 người tôi cảm thấy hài lòng Tôi đã tìm thấy 1 anh bạn mới và chính là tôi Tôi đã tìm thấy 1 anh bạn mới và chính là tôi Giờ tôi đã tìm thấy anh Ta sẽ là 1 cặp Đúng vậy. Gấp đôi sự xấu xa Gấp đôi Doofenshmirtz Hẹn gặp lại vào thứ 6! Thế là sao, ta đang làm chương trình truyền hình à? Ồ không, nó chỉ nghe giống thế thôi. Ý tôi là, ta có thể, ta nên làm thế! Có vẻ ta không giống nhau lắm. Thể loại:A đến Z